He was always there
by Spadetheforgotten
Summary: What happens when Aiden could truly, finally exist? Aiden always loved her, but what now? Will they end up together? Or will Jodie aka "boss lady" turn him down? AidenxJodie.
1. Aiden

He was always there

Chapter one: Aiden.

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: If there is any reaction, both are transformed."-Carl Jung

"Aiden…Help me..Please" Jodie Holmes whispered into the darkness, holding the shot wound on her side. Life seemed to be drifting away from her, she knew it and so did her companion Aiden. But wait, I bet you're wondering "what happened?" Let us start from the very, very beginning.

-4 years prior-

The fragile Jodie Holmes laid in her "normal" teenage room all alone, well not really alone I suppose. You see, there was always someone there beside her, he never left. Watching her grow up, guiding her, protecting her, even loving her more than anyone could even imagine. This entity's name was Aiden. Or at least that's what she called "him" but he wasn't a ghost or an imaginary friend, I guess you could say he was her second soul, bounded to her and she loved him dearly.

The teenage girl closed her eyes, only for them to be shot open and disturbed by her lamp falling off of her bedside table. "Aiden quit it." '_Sorry Jodes, I just wanted your attention…'_ the entity whispered in her ear, not wanting to disturb her even more. "Please, not now okay? I need to rest." Jodie whispered back softly so that the caretakers who watched over her couldn't hear her. Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation on her head and her covers became cloaked around her, as if Aiden was saying 'goodnight'. '_Be safe in your dream Jodes, I'll watch you like normal.' _Aiden whispered in her ear as the light in her bedroom became dimmer and dimmer.

Jodie and Aiden resided in a high security lab, she was sent there when she was just a kid maybe around 7 or 8 years old, her parents feared that with Aiden around that she may be a threat to herself and everyone else around her, so they sent her there and never came back. Doctor Natan Dawkins and his assistant Cole watched over her. They were a family in a way, and they all loved each other.

Jodie and Aiden were always together, ever since Jodie was born. He would kill whomever, smash whatever and protect her from everything that came to harm her. Why? Because Jodie was the most important person to him, she was his princess and he was deeply in love with her, and it was the kind of love you only saw once in a life time, a love that took true, life time devotion, she was perfect. He knew that he could never tell her, it would never work, after all he wasn't tangible, he couldn't hold her, and he couldn't kiss her. "Well, what if we could see him?" The sound of Nathan's voice triggered Aiden's interest and he went to go investigate. "Jodie was put through so much; maybe it'll be less of a stress on her." Cole explained, knocking on her door. _'Psst Jodie! Wake up!' _the entity pestered on. "Dammit Aiden! Let me sleep!" Jodie screamed. "Jodie? Honey can we talk please?" Nathan called before opening the door. "Why bother asking when you're gonna come in anyway?" Jodie rolled her eyes. "Good point..."

Cole chuckled at the two "Well, princess, we gotta talk about Aiden." Cole cooed, patting Jodie on the back. "We think that we found a way to bring Aiden to the human world." Nathan smiled. Jodie looked at them both, puzzled, was this really a good idea? "You mean ripping him from the infraworld? The dead should stay dead Nathan...However, Aiden seems excited to do it." Jodie sighed, looking up at the smiling Aiden, positioned next to her. '_Can you really blame me? I could protect you, see you, talk to you, maybe even hug you..'_ he spoke in her head "But.." _'I want this Jodie.'_ Aiden argued back. Jodie sighed, massaging her temples, this much excitement was giving her a headache"Fine! Against my better judgment, we'll do it."

Nathan and Cole smiled "We'll begin in the morning, seems you two have somethings to work out." Cole spoke before stepping out, grabbing Nathan with him.

-End chapter-


	2. I'm not sure about this

He was always there chapter 2:

I'm not sure about this...

That night, Jodie and Aiden went to sleep, which was weird even for them. _'Jodie, I want to be by your side.. please understand, okay?'_ Aiden pleaded, laying behind her, almost like he was cuddling, and Jodie could feel him near her. She was his princess, his queen, and he absolutely loved her, even though she was mad at him, this time it was worth it, just so he could hold her in his arms and love her just how she deserved.

The next morning Jodie sat up and got dressed in her normal skinny jeans ans t-shirt. "Lets do our best today Aiden okay? NO funny business during today's exams got it?" Jodie warned him. _'Yes boss lady I understand' _Aiden spoke back almost smiling, Jodie could feel his excitement and rolled her eyes at the silent knight. "Jodie honey, please come into my office, we have lots to do today, so get ready" Nathan spoke over the intercom in Jodie's bedroom. Jodie sighed and nodded "Roger that" she responded, holding her mother's necklace close to her chest.

_'Boss, it's gonna be okay I promise' _Aiden spoke, trying to calm the quivering girl. "Tch, I'm okay Aiden. Let's just get this over with so I can stop worrying about this" Jodie replied, walking to open the door to Nathan's office. As she opened the door she inhaled deeply, gathering her courage as she walked in. "Hey! Good morning princess, did you sleep okay?" Cole smiled, holding coffee out to Jodie. "Yeap, thanks Cole" Jodie smiled in return as the lights above them flickered "Haha, good morning to you too Aiden" Cole smiled once again at the "two". "Yes. Good morning to you 'Both'" Nathan smiled, patting Jodie on her back.

"Today's objective: to tear Aiden from the infraworld" Nathan spoke, looking at Jodie, who squirmed at the word "tear". Nathan lead Jodie into the lab, where two 6 foot scanners stood proud and tall. "We're gonna attempt to extract Aiden from within you Jodie, we don't know how it will affect you, but just be prepared to feel some pain." Jodie climbed into one of the scanners, clutching the necklace in her hand, taking a deep breath. _'Wait. Pain? I don't think so! I changed my mind! Get out now Holmes!' _Aiden yelled at her but it was too late, the doors of the chamber began to shut. "Le me know if it gets too intense Jodes" Cole spoke through the intercom of the chamber "Oh believe me I will" Jodie rolled her eyes.

Before she knew it, the sound of the chamber was ringing in her ears. "Alright princess, here we go!" Cole warned before gravity took a hold of Jodie, forcing her down on her knees _'Only one shot Jodes. I'll always.." _Aiden was interrupted by the sound of his love screaming in agony, as if someone was ripping ripping a piece of her soul out through her chest " Fuck! Aiden help me..." Jodie yelled out in pure agony "Just a little longer..." Nathan cooed, it was hard hearing someone he loved like a daughter in pain, it almost killed him. "Nathan! Fuck! This better work you asshole!" Jodie screamed "I don't know how much more I can take!" She kept yelling as her vision became black, fuzzy even. _'Aiden...i'm sorry'_ Jodie thought became back and her body became limp like a bowl of noodles. "it's done. Welcome to the land of the living Aiden" Nathan she male whispered, clenching his fists as Cole ran to console Jodie.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. We're connected?

~Hi guise cx Sorry this update took so long. It was already pre-written I just needed to type it out xD.

With School and work, plus my mental health slowly dying its hard to find time to type ;-; Please dont kill me Dx

I know Jodie and Aiden were twins I usually don't mind incest, but I think it's better for the story line if they weren't so. We'll just say for this Fanfic that he isn't kay? Kay cx Don't like it then fuck off- **Ahem** I mean don't read xD Hope you're having an amazing day. Chapter four is almost done being written and i'll post it in a day or two and its gonna be longer cx

Thank you to all who reviewed it really helps me out a lot.

Stay golden. **Brofist **

**-Spade~**

Chapter 3:

We're connected.

"Jodie, honey? Please wake up.."The sound of Nathan's voice echos in the fragile girl's head. Something was missing a piece of her heart was hallow was it Aiden? "Aiden? Where are you...?" She practically yelled, panicking. Nathan and Cole looked at each other as Cole signaled Aiden to walk over "I'm right here boss lady" Aiden said, walking over and kneeling beside her, taking her hand in his. Aiden smiled to himself, he finally got to be with her, the one he loved so dearly. Jodie's eyes fluttered open slowly, they looked empty as tears fell from her brown, angelic eyes. "Princess what's wrong?" Cole said as Jodie laid in his arms. "H-He's here...He's really here..." Jodie smiled as she held Aiden's hand tightly.

The lights above them flickered on and off, but it wasn't Aiden..she knew it wasn't him, could this be her doing? "Aiden, stop it." Nathan warned. "It wasn't him..." Jodie spoke as she sat up from Cole's arms. "Jodes?" Aiden questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine" She spoke attempting to stand up. "Nathan c'mon let's go, let the two talk for a while" Cole smiled shooing Nathan away as he walked with him as well out of the lab"

The two teenagers stood in front of each other, mimicking what the other was doing "I-" they both spoke at once in unison. "Boss.." Aiden cooed before taking his fragile princess into his arms. "Aiden..?" The female managed to spit out. He gripped her tighter as he inhaled jodie's scent, memorizing every detail about her, from the way her voice vibrated in her chest to the way her hair smelled and felt. Jodie wrapped her arms around the male, her guardian angel, staying just like this made Jodie feel like she hadn't lost anything.

Was this love?

Bull fucking shit

Shit, she couldn't feel this way, not now...Was this incest? Masturbation?

Eh, who cares? She had no time for the "feelings" bullshit anyway. Aiden could read her like an open book _"He's here...why am I so happy..?'_ She bit her lip "Because you LOOOOOOVE me~" Aiden teased. "T-The fuck? How did you...?" "Jodes, we're still connected, plus I think we share the same 'powers' or whatever you wanna call them" The male shrugged.

The female looked up at her companion then backed up. Aiden got an idea and pointed at the jar across the room full of pens "Focus on that jar boss lady. That jar on Nathan's desk" He say laying his hand on her shoulder. "Eh, I don't know about this Aiden..." Jodie spoke tentatively all her thoughts were on the jar in questioned. "C'mon boss lady, it's easy, just focus okay?" She looked at it and she let the jar consumed her thoughts, then suddenly a wave of hot energy filled her body, as if she just took a shower. She lifted her hand, taking the jar with her and she moved it, throwing the jar away.

"You did it Jodes!" Aiden cheered. "Fuck yeah I did!" Jodie exclaimed "Lets move more shit!" She yelled out. "Eh not right now honey, let's get Aiden situated and you something to eat." Nathan interrupted, walking in with Cole. "Come on Jodie, lets go to the cafeteria." Cole motioned to the door "But-" "I'll be okay boss lady, I promise. You had a rough day, go relax" Aiden smiles at her, kissing her forehead. Jodie nodded and walked out of the room with Cole.

"Now Aiden, how well can you move?" Nathan asked "It's really weird, but I can function I suppose" Aiden shrugged. Nathan nodded and went into his bag, taking out his stethoscope "mind lifting up your shirt?" Nathan smiled. Aiden obliged as Nathan pressed the scope to his chest, listening to his heart rate and noticing the letter "J" burned onto his hip bone.

"Everything sounds normal, now I need your blood pressure this should feel a bit tight" Nathan said, wrapping the cuff around Aiden's arm and testing his BP "A bit low, but that's to be expected, you need some food and some rest" Nathan patted the teen on his back. "Let's get you some nom noms then i'll run more tests" "Hai~ Rodger that doc"

~Meanwhile~

Boss lady Holmes sat across Cole as she sipped her Doctor Pepper, not really munching on her burger. "Eh you alright there princess?" Cole asked "Huh? Yeah I just feel weird, not having Aiden around all the time, it feels so hollow to me. Like who am I?" Jodie explained. Cole sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "That's to be expected, but you'll adjust. I promise, princess. Aiden is upstairs" Cole smiled at her. "Please eat? C'mon boss lady?" Aiden smirked, sticking a tongue out at her. Jodie smirked and nommed on her burger.

"After this, we'll test this to make sure you're at top physical strength" Nathan winked at her, trying to make the anxious teen just smile, laugh, anything. "yeah yeah, all of that health bullshit" Jodie rolled her eyes. "Language Jodie" Cole warned. "Sooo about this "food" how does it work"Aiden looked around at the various types of food. "Well, it gives your body enrgy and it tastes good. Here try this" Nathan offered him a BLT sandwich."All you do is bite, chew and swallow" Nathan motioned each movement.

Aiden obliged and his face blushed a little "Oh my god..." His tastebuds were on fire and he was drooling. Everything changed and he wanted to eat everything "Let me eat everything...please" Aiden begged. "Typical teenager." Nathan laughed as he patted as the four walked back to the lab.

Cole hooked Aiden into the tremill and Nathan was testing how far Jodie's 'powers' could go.

"Oh wow you actually did it. Aiden Is alive." A mysterious voice rang from behind the four.

"Dammit..Please I need more time" Nathan pleaded. "I have my orders..My name is agent Ryan Clayton, Jodie, Aiden i'm here to come take you two" Ryan sighed.

"Take us? What do you mean?" Aiden rang in.

"The CIA needs your special skills, they have a camp where we can train you, I was sent to come get you both. Now come quietly or this can get ugly" Ryan warned.

The lights flickered and Aiden moved in front of jodie "You touch her and you fucking die" "AIDEN! That's enough..." Jodie spoke "Please don't make him take us Nathan.." Jodie pleaded.

"Look Jodie, I dont have time for your teenage angst bullshit." He warned

"Fuck you" The two said in unison as Aiden took Jodie to go help her pack up her things.

After they were done, Aiden held Jodie as they both cried. "Come on Boss..lets go" He took her hand to go say their goodbyes.

"I guess this is goodbye" Jodie cried.

"Damn, I'm gonna miss the hell out of you princess...you too Aiden" Cole hugged them both along with Nathan "I love you both" Nathan cried. And before they knew it, they were gone.

-end chapter-


End file.
